The present invention relates to a printing method for printing on the surface of an object to be printed with a three-dimensional surface.
Conventionally, one of the printing methods for printing on the surface of an object to be printed having a three-dimensional surface, for example, is the printing method described in patent document 1.
According to the printing method described in patent document 1, a three-dimensional surface is formed using a bistable thermochromic material on the surface of the object to be printed, and then the three-dimensional surface is heated by using a laser to develop the color of the bistable thermochromic material.
In addition to such printing methods, printing on a three-dimensional surface of an object to be printed is also performed by various other methods.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-208845